Days of Reckoning
by DottyLonesome
Summary: In this new world, every step outside your front door could be your last. If you die, you become one of them. They realize this and learn to survive. Olivia only has Carl left to look after & she becomes very close to Shane, but soons find solace in a very unlikely friend, until someone she loves returns to her and changes everything. Daryl/OC bits Shane/OC, mainly Daryl/
1. I'll make it up to you

"Carl!" I yelled out the name as I rampaged through camp.

Around and behind every single tent, inside them, around the cars, this boy just couldn't be found. God Dammit! Couldn't he just stay where he's told, just for once!?

"Carl!" I yelled again stamping my feet up to another tent.

I grabbed hold of the zipper and almost near ripped the flap from the light blue colored tent. Inside there was only two of Morales's children playing a board game. They looked up at me with surprised faces and froze all movement they were about to make. I looked at them, my expression softening just a little bit, but hardly.

"Have either of you seen Carl lately?" I asked exasperated.

Both of the kids shook their heads in a quick 'no'.

"Well thanks anyways guys." I said.

I ducked my head back out from underneath the tent flap and zipped the flap back to how it was before I assaulted the tent. Quickly spinning on my heel, I march onward around camp in search of a lost Carl.

Up the small hill I was marching up I laid my eyes on the RV. The RV! How did I manage to forget to check the RV!? I started jogging up the rest of the little way to the RV. Up top, Dale was sitting in the lawn chair that sat up on the RV. Dale was sitting with binoculars in hand and pressed up against his face, overlooking the distance trying to spot any possible thing that could threaten the safety of the group. Reaching the top of the small hill, I stood next to the bottom of the RV, I yelled up to Dale.

"Hey Dale!?"

Dale lowered the binoculars from his eyes and averted his gaze down to me.

"Yeah, what do ya need Olivia?" he asked, slowly sitting up in his lawn chair.

"Have you seen Carl anywhere?" I asked putting my hand up to my forehead to block out the light that cast itself into my eyes.

He slowly shook his head indicating he had no idea where Carl was either.

I dropped my hand from my face and let out a loud groan in frustration. I turned from the RV and dragged my feet over to one of the fire pits. Bending my knees I lean backward and plop my ass down on the ground. I pulled my knees up and threw my head up onto them.

"Having a rough day?" I heard a voice ask from behind me.

I look up from my knees and look to see where the voice came from. It was Glenn. Our group's very own little 'Chinaman' as the Dixon's would call him, even though he's really Korean.

"You could say that." I laughed as he sat himself next to me on the ground.

He lifted his dingy red hat and quickly ran a hand through his black hair before settling the hat on top his head once again.

"What's getting you so unhinged?" he asked.

"Carl's MIA once again." I say with a little humor in my voice, shaking my head to exaggerate my words.

Glenn laughed at me.

"He's gotta be around here somewhere." He said shrugging.

"Yeah I guess so.." I sigh. "I'm gonna go look for him."

I get up from the ground and head back over to the RV. The RV was parked where it could overlook the quarry far below. I looked down on the quarry to see if I could spot him from up here. Besides seeing some of the other women around the camp scrubbing the clothes of the other people of the group, I saw two figures sitting a little ways from the girls.

"Are you kidding me?" I mutter to myself as I start to make my way over to the road that led down to the quarry.

"And then you just put that piece through here and you got yourself a bowline knot." I heard a voice say not to far from where I was walking.

"Cool. Can you show me how to do another!?" Carl's excited voice rang through the quarry.

"Yeah! I can show you all sorts a' knots. Bowlines, Figure Eights, Sheepshanks, any type you want, boy!" The voice I recognized as Shane's laughed out.

I made my way to them until I stood a few feet away from them. I crossed my arms across my chest and shifted my weight to my left foot. The typical 'I'm not happy' and 'Really?' pose.

"Thought I told you to stay where Carol could see you?" I say in a 'matter o' fact' tone.

Carl whipped his head around to look at me. Shane turned his head to do the same.

"Shane said he would me how to tie knots." Carl said nonchalantly.

"Doesn't matter what Shane says, matters what I say. Now go on, back to camp." I say on the verge of being angry.

With a heavy sigh, Carl picks himself up from the rocks that he and Shane were sitting on and started making his way back out of the quarry.

I turn around and start to follow Carl when I heard Shane give a hefty sigh and start to move from his rock.

"He wasn't doin' any harm, Liv." Shane let out.

I stop and turn around. Now I've been searching for this boy ALL day in the blistering heat, my shorts were starting to stick to my legs in a way that did not sit well with me. I'm tired and I'm sweaty and I'm just a little bit irritated that Carl couldn't do one little thing that I asked him to do, and here's Shane saying that 'no harm' was done. Why I oughta!

"You're right, no harm was done, but I get a little bit worried when I can't find my little brother around camp after I had told him not to leave camp just so I could do something for a few minutes, and that really irritates me Shane." I say with an angry look.

Shane just looks at me and then turns his head down and starts to lightly laugh.

"Wha- why are you laughing!?" I yell as I stare at him in amazement that he's laughing at me when I'm being serious.

He lifts his head to look at me again, still laughing.

"I just can't take you seriously, you're too cute when you're pissed off." he said sarcastically as he made his way passed me in the direction that led back to camp.

I turn around, just staring in amazement at how he just brushed me off. I quickly recover from the shock that Shane left me in and start trailing after him. No, he was not just going to walk away like that!

"How is that funny!? If you'd told me stay in camp and then I just wandered off somewhere, you'd be furious at me!" I say catching up and walking in step with him.

"You're right, I would be mad, but-"

"But what? There's no difference to that scenario to what Carl was doing."

"But, Carl didn't just wander off, he was with me. If something bad happened I would've protected him, you know that." He said looking over at me.

"I know, but that's not my point! My point is, that he can't just go places without me knowing first. I get worried and I start to panic. It's not fair to me." I say.

Shane chuckles and raises his hands in the air in surrender.

"Alright, alright. You win." He said still chuckling.

I smirk holding my head high, getting less angry by the second. My Victory!

"We'll just keep him locked up in camp for the rest of his life." Shane laughed.

I laugh and lightly push his shoulder.

"You're impossible! I hate you!" I said laughing.

Shane wrapped his arms around mine, trapping me to him so my back was to his chest.

"You love me and you know it." He said

I put my arms up around his as he slightly swayed me side to side. I turned my head look at him, still laughing. He looked down at my face smiling. Still lightly laughing, he pressed his lips to mine, pivoting on his feet.

We were far enough out of sight from the quarry that the girls washing clothes could no longer see us.

I pulled back from the kiss.

"We should get back before Carl comes back looking for one of us." I whisper to him.

"Why? I'm pretty content right here." he said, putting his lips right back on mine, only this time a little harder.

I made a sound showing my surprise, but either way, I kissed back with the same amount of pressure that he was giving. Shane tightened his hold around my waist as I started to turn around to face him. His lips were soft, and warm and that made me press my lips harder against his. He moved us backwards until my back hit the side of the rock wall that surrounded the quarry. A small noise escaped my throat as my back hit the rock. Shane turned his head a bit and dragged his tongue across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I smirked and kept my mouth shut, teasing him a little. He moved one arm that was wrapped around my waist and brought one hand into my hair. He grabbed a handful of hair and tugged and at the same time tightened his grip around my waist even more at the same time. As he pulled on my dark locks, my mouth opened to let out a gasp and Shane stuck his tongue in to play with mine. He rolled it against and around my own tongue. I broke the lip lock. I gently grabbed hold of his lower lip and lightly rolled and tugged on it between my teeth. He made a sound in his throat, much louder than the one I made. Hid light moan was evident with want and Shane moved his lips back to mine and forced his tongue back into my mouth. This time instead of playing, our tongues battled for dominance, me losing badly. He won and his tongue roamed freely within my mouth, playing with my tongue and then moving around my mouth, but always came back to play with my tongue. My hands were placed flat against his chest, I moved one of them slowly down over his chest and stomach until I came to the top of his jeans. I tugged at the bottom of his shirt, untucking it from his jeans. Then both my hands moved to unbutton his shirt so his chest was only showing. My hands moved to his abs, slowly running my fingers over them, feeling the indents and crevices. They moved along his lower stomach. He let out a low moan. He pulled back from the kiss breathing heavy.

"We should stop now Shane. Before someone sees us." I let out breathily as Shane put his lips to neck, pressing soft, light kisses there, sucking occasionally.

"They won't come over here. We just gotta be quiet." he said against my neck.

"Shane, we both know we couldn't be quiet if we let this continuuuooooeee." I let out a moan as Shane grabbed onto one of my breasts.

I used my hands to pull his hands from me. He lifted his head to look at me.

"We need to stop now." I said in between heavy breaths.

He looked at me just breathing heavily.

"Okay?" I asked.

"Okay." He said simply.

"Okay. Good." I said as I put my handsup to his face and lightly kissed him on the lips.

I pulled myself away from him and started to walk back towards camp. I stopped then looked back at him.

"You comin' officer?" I said, using his old title.

He smiled and started to walk over to me. He leaned down so his lips were right by my ear.

"Just for stopping that little show back there, I do expect you to make it up to me." He nipped at my ear before pulling away from me.

He started walking away, looking over his shoulder back at me once, he winked then turned his head and continued on toward camp.

I laughed and ran to catch up with him.

Oh I'll make it up to him alright.


	2. Toughen up some

"You can't be serious about going!" I yelled to Glenn.

Every step that he took closer and closer to the truck, the more angry and upset I grew at him. Even as I'm yelling, Glenn doesn't look behind himself to glance at me, he just keeps taking slow, unenthusiastic steps to that old, beat up red truck.

"Glenn!" I yelled his name once again.

"Why do you always insist on going to do this!?"

Taking a few more steps toward the truck, he stopped right next to the passenger side door. Once he stopped, he lifted his hand to the door handle. Instead of opening the door right away, he just kept it there for a minute. That's when he finally turned his head around to look at me. His eyes a little upset, but mostly just annoyed.

"I do this all the time, Olivia. What's any different now?" he asked.

"Nothing's different! I never want you to go! I'm worried that something will happen, and I don't think it's fair that you're always the one volunteering to do this! Can't you just stay here for awhile?" I yell and whine.

"I'll be okay, I'm always okay."

"I don't like this, at all. And I'm just worried about you, Glenn. I don't want to lose you out there."

His eyes softened a bit and he let go of the handle of the old truck.

"Now I know the reason you always weren't around when I left." he chuckled.

My mouth hung open wide. I was so surprised he just said that.

"Glenn, what the Hell?"

"You're freaking out. Just calm down, I'll be back before you know it." he said walking over the few steps between us and wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

"You better." I said wrapping my arms around him too.

He let go of me and made his way back to the old truck. Glenn opened the door and slowly sat himself down on the passenger seat. I saw Merle move his hand forward and suddenly that old truck was redeemed from the dead and roared to life.

It wasn't just Glenn going this time, which I was glad and relieved for, but I still felt uneasy with this group heading into the city. I understand that it's for supplies and necessities, which we were descending in quite rapidly, but I don't see how the city is a great option or why these people, mainly Glenn, would risk their lives to do this. And I understand it's for the group, yes, but I can't help myself but worry about them and just think about what their loved ones must be feeling. How Amy must feel that her older sister, the only one she really has left, and she might never see her again. Along with Andrea going, Morales is too. His family. His kids and his wife, poor Miranda. And Louis and Eliza, I can't imagine what they're thinking. And Merle, yeah he's one tough cookie, but he could easily put the group in danger, and that worries me even more. And his brother Daryl, another hard nut to crack, he's probably more worried than anyone. He's hard to read and doesn't show it easily, but the Dixon brothers are close, that's obvious to anyone with eyes. I know Daryl cares abut his brother, and he's worried that he might not come back. No, I shouldn't be as worked up as I am because I have no relation to anyone going on this trip, but Glenn's my best friend, I don't want to lose him.

They all sat in that little truck. Morales and T-Dog in the back seat, Glenn in the passenger seat, and Merle Dixon driving the little rusty, red time machine into the city of death. There was one seat open next to T-Dog in the back. That one was reserved for Andrea, who was taking her time saying her goodbyes to Amy. She was making promises that she would come back alive and that nothing would happen to her. That she would never leave Amy alone and she would return to her even if she had to crawl out of Atlanta. It was sweet, but it was disheartening to see those two say goodbye like that.

BEEP! BEEP!

I whipped my head back around to the truck as I watched Andrea say her goodbyes to Amy. Merle Dixon was slamming his right hand down onto the horn of the truck. Glenn and T-Dog trying to get him to stop by pulling his hands from the steering wheel. Morales was asking Merle to stop, his voice calm but firm, slightly raising in volume after Merle' s continuous attempts at intensely hitting the horn. T-Dog ripped Merle's hand away from the wheel once more. Merle whipped his head around and punched T-Dog square in the face. It didn't look like T-Dog was severely hurt, just stunned enough to be silent for a moment.

"Don't ya' ever lay yur' filthy hands on me ever again, ya' Nigger! Got it?" I heard Merle say from the front seat of the rusty pickup.

T-Dog didn't say anything, just glared daggers into the back of Dixon's head as he turned back to the front. Merle raised himself from the seat and stuck his head out of the rolled down window in the driver's side door.

"Yo! We aint' got all day, Blondie! Get your sugar shaker in the back seat or we's is leavin' ya'!" Merle yelled before he creeped slowly back into the seat.

I turned back to look at Andrea who just stared at Merle, surprised. She quickly shook herself from the daze and grabbed her gun and made her way over to the truck. She swung open the back door of the pickup and took her place right next to T-Dog. With that, Merle put his calloused hands on the steering wheel and turned to truck so it headed in the direction of Atlanta, and off it went, down the dirt road.

"Good luck you brave souls, you're gonna need it." I muttered to myself as I waited for the cloud of dust, that the pickup left behind it, to clear.

I turned around and just stood in my same spot for a second. It wasn't until I saw Carl and Sophia sitting at a little white, plastic table coloring something, did I decide to move. I went in their direction. Looking at Carl, I realized that I hadn't spent a lot of time with him like I should. Lately, I've just been the authority figure, or to put it in ten year old Carl terms, 'I'm mean and grumpy and I don't know how to have fun anymore'. Which is slightly true, but it's just hard to suddenly go from an average nineteen year old to mother in almost overnight. It's a difficult job, but someone's got to take responsibility for Carl, and frankly, I don't really trust many other people to do this job, so I took it upon myself to do it.

"Hey. Whatcha ya' guys drawing?" I asked as I bent down next to Carl.

He looked over his right shoulder to look at me and he smiled with all his teeth. He looked like he hadn't seen me in years, and he just looked really happy. Seeing Him happy like this made happy too. I smiled back at my little brother.

"Mine's a bear, Sophia's drawing a whole bunch of girly things." Carl said making a face.

I laughed at him.

"What exactly would you say are girl things?" I asked him.

Carl scrunched up his nose and made another face like he was disgusted with 'girls'.

"Rainbows, and unicorns, and pink things. Just girly stuff."

I looked over at Sophia who looked a little upset and defeated at Carl's comments about her drawings.

"Well, I think Sophia's drawings are good. Maybe a little better than yours, Carl." I said ruffling up his hair a bit.

I looked back at Sophia. She smiled seeming a little happier that I stood up for her to Carl.

"Hey! Mine's good!" Carl defended.

"Oh! No doubt, but Sophia just has a bit more talent than you do, I think." I laughed.

Carl started laughing and grabbed a bunch of my hair, tugging at it.

"Hey, hey. Watch it, Champ." I said grabbing at his hand to stop his yanking.

"Why? You afraid I could beat you up?" He laughed.

I looked at him and gave him a funny face.

"You? Beat me up? I'd like to see you try small one!" I laughed.

His face twisted in mock determination as he turned his body around and tackled me to the ground. He was on top of me lightly hitting my face with his hands. I pushed him to the side and sat myself up. All of sudden I felt a weight hanging on my back and arms wrapped around my neck. Carl swung me side to side a little before I turned around lightly tackling him to the ground, him laughing loudly. Carl got up from beneath me and tackled me again. We started to wrestle a little bit until Carl sat on my back holding my wrists behind me in his hands. The side of my face was pressed into the dirt and I saw Sophia still sitting at the table. She was laughing at my and Carl's position in the dirt. God. How pathetic I must look. But that was okay, because Carl was smiling and laughing and Sophia seemed to enjoy my little beating and it was fun. From the corner of my eye, I saw movement. Someone was walking over to the area and stood on the other side of the little white table, watching the little display in front of them. I looked up at the face that belonged to this person and saw Shane chuckling with a smile on his face.

"Okay, okay. You win Carl." I say in mock defeat.

"Can you let me up now?" I ask.

I feel Carl bend down so his face is slightly by mine.

"I don't think I want to." he said sarcastically

I groaned.

"Come on Carl! Let me up!" I whined.

I looked up at Shane and saw him laughing at my childish behavior.

"Oh shut up!" I said to him slightly laughing.

Shane took a few steps closer until he was at my and Carl's side.

"Alright, up. I think she's embarrassed enough." Shane said to Carl.

"Okay." He said, releasing my hands and stepping ff of me. I get up from the ground and began to wipe all the dirt and dust from my clothes and the rest of me.

Shane nudged Carl's shoulder and chuckled.

"Plus, now we know who the tougher one really is. Bet you could beat her up any time, Little Man." Shane said to Carl.

"Yeah I could!" Carl said looking at me with more mock determination on his face.

"No, no, no! not again Carl. I just dusted myself off!" I said as he took a few steps closer to me.

That was when Sophia went up to Carl and lightly put her palm up to his shoulder and pushed a little before running off.

"You're it!" she yelled before running over to the RV. Carl smiled and took off in pursuit of her.

I stood watching him and laughed. Shane came over to me.

"You know, we're gonna have to toughen you up some. If you can't be beat up by a ten year old, then who knows how you'll stand against a Walker." He said chuckling.

"I can handle a Walker just fine for your information!" I say pretending to be offended, pushing at his shoulder.

He swayed a little still laughing.

Eventually, the laughing ceased and me and Shane just stood there watching Carl play around with Sophia. Louis and Eliza joined the two and they all ran around the camp playing tag.

I looked over at Shane to see that he wasn't watching the kids play at all. He had his sight set on me.

"What?" I asked.

He made a face and shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing." He said.

I turned my head back to watch Carl.

"Just thinking, you still need to make something up to me from what happened yesterday." He said with a certain tone in his voice.

I knew that tone, and I knew he was in the mood.

I turned my head once more, and his face was now a little darker. He had a smirk on his face so that the left corner of his mouth tilted upward on his cheek and his eyes were darker than usual.

Oh. I knew what he wanted.

"Well that'll have to wait till later, now won't it?" I asked taking a step closer to him.

My hand gently moved up and down his arm, making light, little strokes behind our backs. We stood so it looked like we were still watching the children play.

"I don't think I can wait till later." He said gruffly.

I turned to face him.

"Well, then you'll suffer." I said making a sultry face while looking him dead in the eye.

That was when I moved my hand from stroking his arm to lightly make its way to his hipbone. I gripped it tightly then released making my hand head toward the center of his pants. I rubbed the back of my hand over his jean clad 'area'. He gasped a little in surprise, but I still continued to move my hand slowly up and down over his jeans. His breathing was starting to get slightly labored and I began to feel his pants press harder against my hand. He was beginning to grow. I moved my hand away from him and started to walk away. Looking back over my shoulder at him , I could see he was flustered and a little angry that I left him like that. I smirked and turned my head back to the front of me and walked over to where most others from the group were seated.

I took an open seat right next to Amy. She looked reserved and was a lot less talkative and cheery than usual. But that was understandable. She was nervous and worried about her sister, so she chose the quiet path. Seeing Amy like this made me remember that Glenn was on the mission too. While I chose to ignore and distract myself for the past hour, reality seemed to finally catch up with me, and now, I'm sad and anxious and I understand why Amy is being quiet. As I sit down next her, Amy turns her head to look at me. Sad eyes and a droopy little face, she mustered up a smile anyway, it was small, but I appreciated the effort she put in. I returned her small gesture just to let her know that she wasn't alone. We were all there if she needed someone to confide in.

For the next hour and a half, I sat next to Amy, not saying a word, just listening to the others talk and banter aimlessly. This was their way to deal with the fact and suspension that we might lose some of our group today.


	3. Skin Me

I don't know exactly how long I've been resting here. The last thing I can recall doing was listening to Dale and Carol talking. I couldn't exactly make out what they were saying, the fact that they were more than a few feet away, but I also didn't really care. I was still hung up on the fact that part of our group is away. I didn't want to care as much as I did, that way I wouldn't worry like this or maybe I could put just the slightest bit of trust in these people to return to us safely. I don't want to worry for them, I don't want to be afraid, I just want to get along with my daily routine throughout the camp, I know that's what Glenn would want of me. Andrea would want the same of Amy, and Morales for his family. They wouldn't want us to get hung up about this, they were going to return back to us just the same as they left, without a scratch on them.

As I thought about the family members and friends that left us this morning, Daryl Dixon worked his way into my brain. Was he feeling this way about his brother? Did he feel it worse than I was? Or even Amy or anyone else? I know he would never say a word about it, but I had a feeling that Daryl felt the same thing I was feeling. I hadn't seen the man since this morning when Merle left. Daryl stood a ways off from the rest of the group and was sharpening his hunting tools, he didn't even look up as the scavengers piled into that red pickup. As that truck slowly pulled away from the camp this morning, I still remember looking around at the people that stayed behind. I glanced at Daryl when I was doing that. Though he didn't bother to look up before, I saw his eyes move so they peered in the direction that the truck had left in. But as soon as he looked up, his gaze returned down to his tools again.

A quick moving figure drew me from my flashback of earlier today. I turned my head to see what had moved. With a string of squirrels slung over his left shoulder, crossbow gripped tight in his right hand, Daryl walked over to his tent. Bending over, he gently laid his crossbow down on the dirt then plopped the string of squirrels a little less gracefully. He slumped down next to his bow and pulled his hunter's knife from his belt, taking the first squirrel from the string. I would guess that he was about to start skinning.

"Hey can I talk you?" I heard a deep voice say from behind me.

I looked behind me to see Shane standing a little ways away from where I was sitting. He stood putting all his weight on one foot with his arms crossed. His stance said "We need to talk, now" but his expression told me that I wasn't in any kind of trouble.

"Yeah, sure." I said slowly rising from my seat.

I saw Shane start to walk slowly a little ways away from everyone else, so I followed him. A few feet behind him I watched him walk. The muscles in his shoulders and upper back looked tense and were visible through his skin as he walked. He walked to the side of the RV and then stopped and turned around to face me. He returned to the same stance that he adorned before our walk over here. But again his facial features showed no aggravation or irritation that usually went along with that pose. No, but only concern covered his face. Dark eyes held confusion, worry, and the slightest bit of hesitation within them.

"What's up Shane? Is something going on?" I asked him.

He just continued to look at me for another second or so.

"You okay, Grimes?" he asked me unfolding his arms from his chest so that they could rest comfortably on his hips.

My face fell a little at the question, but I quickly revived my expression. Apparently Shane had caught it though, because he stepped a little closer to me.

"Yeah. Of course I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" I asked jokingly.

"I don't know Liv, you tell me. You've been acting all strange and standoffish for the last couple hours."

I looked at his face. It twisted more with concern each second I stayed silent.

"I don't know." I said looking away from his face to the ground or the sky, anywhere but his face.

He raised his hand and gripped the upper part of my right arm right below my shoulder.

"Come on Liv. What's goin' on?"

I didn't answer him still not looking at his face.

"Liv, you can tell me if something's wrong, you know that. Just wanna help s'all." Shane said loosening his grip on my arm.

My eyes began to water a little. I kept blinking to try to keep the oncoming tears at bay, I don't need them spilling over, I shouldn't be crying. But of course there's always that one traitor tear that worked it's way down from my eye and onto my cheek, trekking south from there.

Shane lifted his hand and wiped the tear away from my chin and pulled me into him as he wrapped his arms around me. Just as my head hit his chest, tears began to spill over and down my face. He just held me there 'sshing' me.

"Whatever it is that's botherin' ya Liv, it'll be alright. I know it's gonna be, okay?" He asked moving his face so that he looked down at me.

"Okay?" He repeated his question.

I looked up at him and nodded my head.

It was going to be okay. Shane was right, everything would be okay. Glenn would come back and I don't have to worry, because everything's going to be okay.

Shane lifted his arms from around me and placed his hands on my shoulders. I raised my head to look up at his face. He smiled at me and then took his hands off of me. He looked over my shoulder at the sullen group of people who were wallowing in pity. His smile faded into a frown at the group. His gaze came back to my face and the smile returned.

"How bout we get those people back on their feet?" He asked me.

I smiled just a bit and wiped the remaining tears from my tearstained face and nodded.

"I think it'd be good to get it off their minds." I say as we start to walk back over to the group.

"And yours." Shane said still walking straight.

I turned my head to look at him, but he never lifted his sights from the group. Once we were a few feet away from them, Shane loudly clapped his hands together. He demanded everyone's attention and they all stared at him as the small conversations ceased.

"Now, I know that some of you got people who left this morning, but we can't stop doing things to help out around here. So what do ya guys say? Let's all get back on our feet and get through what's left of the day." Shane said to all of them.

Everyone just looked at him.

"He's right. They wouldn't want us just sittin' around." I said, standing with my arms crossed.

Now all their sights shifted to me. I shifted on the balls of my feet and turned my eyes to the ground. I didn't want all of the attention on me. A few seconds later Carol rose to her feet and looked at me and Shane then started to walk away from the group. After her, everyone else in the group started to get up from their resting places and started to disperse.

I walked up to where Shane was standing and stood right beside him. I looked up at him. He amazed me, the influence he had over these people. They listened to him and followed his authority. He's riskin' his life to lead these people, I could never do that, but I'm glad I'm here to witness Shane do it. It makes me wonder if I could do it someday.

I gently put my hand on his arm and leaned closer to him. He whipped his head around to me. I smiled up at him and he returned it.

"Hey now, guess we should follow their lead, huh?" he asked chuckling.

"Or…" I trailed off.

I started moving my hand up and down his arm lightly while staring at his eyes. He continued to look down at me. I noticed his eye grew some shades darker than his already dark brown eyes. His jaw tightened and I saw him swallow hard.

"I did say I would make it up to you.." I trailed off again. I moved my hand away from his arm and started to walk towards Dale who was seated on top his RV.

"Dale! Can you watch Carl for a bit? I'm gonna go look for herbs that we could use." I yelled up to him.

Dale looked down and nodded to me. I turned my head to see Shane walk off into the forest. I turned fully and went over to Mine and Carl's tent to grab a small bucket then rushed off into the forest after Shane.

I tried to be quiet, but I was rushing and the leaves were crunching and twigs were snapping under my hurrying feet. I couldn't think straight. Only one thing was on my mind and that was Shane. I kept hearing the 'crunch crunch; of the leaves and foliage under my feet. I wasn't paying any attention to of the sounds or things around me. If there was a walker anywhere near me, I would've been dead within a few moments. I heard one loud crunch, though, that snapped me out of my daze. All of a sudden, birds were flying away in the opposite direction that I was. Then there was another loud crunch. I kept whipping my head around to try and locate the source of the loud noise, but I was unable to find it. I felt something wrap around my face and cover mouth. I tried to make some sort of noise, but the hand blocked any way that sound could've escaped. I dropped the bucket I had in my hand too. The hand pulled my around. I was mentally preparing myself to be face to face with a walker.

"Sssh Sssh Sssh"

I open my eyes to see not a walker, but Shane holding his hand over my mouth. Shane moved us so were on the ground and he was on top of me. I smiled under his hand. I moved one hand that was holding his hand that covered my mouth. I started lightly hitting his arm. Chuckling he let go of my mouth slowly.

"You tryin' to kill me? You scared the shit out of me." I laughed still hitting his arm.

"I was stayin' quiet for a reason. Unlike someone, little missy." He said.

"Oh shut it." I said

As soon as I was done talking, Shane swooped down and took my mouth in his. He started moving his lips against mine slowly. As I start to move my lips with his, my hands slowly and carefully made their way up his arms and hooked themselves around the back of his neck. My fingers gingerly played with the small, dark curls that sat at the base of his neck. Shane started to move his lips faster and he pushed them harder to mine. His tongue pushed its way into my mouth and immediately found mine. They pushed against each other, fighting for dominance, I was losing horribly. His right hand no longer rested on the forest floor beneath us, but traveled so that it sat on my stomach, just under my chest. He started moving that hand towards the center of my stomach, then down from there.

Once I felt his fingers graze just above my jean shorts, I let a small noise that escaped from the back of my throat as my hips pushed up a little to meet his hand. He pulled away from my lips to sit back up on his knees. His moved so that his other hand rested on my shorts along with his right one. His hands skillfully started to undo my belt from my jean loops. Once the belt was open I untucked my 'Jack Daniels' muscle tee out from my shorts as he bent down to my pants and took the zipper in his mouth. He pulled the zipper down, successfully opening my shorts. I quickly unbuttoned them then reached up to Shane's clothes. He had already started unbuttoning his shirt as I reached his belt. I unhooked his belt so that it lay limply in his pant loops. He removed his shirt and through it somewhere to the side, not caring where it landed. We'd find it later.

Once his pants were undone, Shane kicked them off and quickly bent back down to me. He pushed my shirt up my waist so that it rested just below my chest. His mouth grazed a small area of skin on my stomach right above my underwear line. He stuck his tongue out so that it made contact with my skin. It trailed up to the edge of my shirt and then he lifted his head to look at my face. My head rolled back in the dirt as his tongue dipped down to my stomach again, licking up my skin.

I lifted my head to look at Shane. His eyes looked up at me as his chin rested right above my belly button. They were dark, almost black. They looked so passionate and devilish and seeking to be touched. The look in his eyes caused my desire to skyrocket. I moved my arms across my chest and grabbed the ends of my shirt, then lifting over my head, effectively taking it off. As soon as my tee hit the ground, Shane threw his lips back to mine. Shane's hand moved it's way down my bare stomach to my underwear. His fingers played with the edge of my panties then he trailed the back of them further down. His fingers stopped moving. I felt his hand cup my heat. I could feel the pad of his thumb pressing into me. He started to move his thumb in small circles while his fingers brushed against my underwear.

My head hit the ground again. I could feel my breath slightly labor . My groin started to ached a little as Shane pressed his hand harder into me. A moan started to work it's way up my throat, I tried to push it back down but it came out anyway. I managed to turn the moan into a small sound, I couldn't really tell what it was. I was really hoping that Shane didn't hear it but from the smirk that grew on his face and the way his eyes became even darker told me that he did.

Shane stopped moving his hand and moved it back up to the lining of my underwear. He sat back a little and brought his other hand and quickly slipped my underwear halfway down my legs to my knees. He sat further back up on his knees still holding my panties in his hands. I lifted my legs so he could pull them all the way down. Once they were off of my legs, Shane threw them over in the same direction he threw his shirt.

Shane moved his body so it was covering mine. His skin against mine caused my body to buzz, like the strum of a guitar. He bent down and his lips brushed my skin. Shane moved his hands slowly down my sides to my legs. His hands rested right above my knees, spreading my legs apart. Though it was warm out, the air felt cold against my inner thighs. I shivered. Shane moved his lips away from my neck and moved his head so we were face to face. I looked at his lips and was suddenly filled with the urge to press my lips against his. I leaned up and swiftly took his lips in mine. He slowly pushed his tongue through my lips. This time we didn't fight for dominance, we just moved are mouths against each other. IT was gentle and sensual, and I didn't have to feel nervous with Shane, he put me at ease. I felt Shane move his body so that he rested in between my legs.

Shane kissed me harder, slower, deeper while he position himself against me. I gasped suddenly when I felt him press against me. I was about to gasp again when I felt Shane pushing deeper, but he caught my gasp in his mouth as he put his lips to mine again. My head was suddenly thrown back and hit the ground hard as he pushed himself in completely. I could feel Shane looking at me as he began to move. His breathing came out heavy.

I opened my eyes and lifted my head so that I could look at him. He was looking at me. We just stared at each other as our hips kept connecting rapidly. The look in his eyes was dark, and desperate, and passionate. We were having a silent conversation. Everything that I wanted was showing through my eyes, I wanted to feel him, be closer to him, and just by looking me in the eyes he knew what I needed from him. And he didn't disappoint. Shane pushed into me harder, moving his hips faster against mine.

My breath now coming out as pants, Shane's too.

I pushed Shan back and rolled us so that I was on top. Shane looked surprised, but quickly wiped the surprise off his face. I rested the palms of my hands on his hard chest digging my nails into his skin lightly as I sat up straight. I started to move my hips against him. Rolling and flicking them against his hips.

Shane lifted his hands and placed them on my hips, gently guiding me. I suddenly felt his member hit me harder inside of me. My breath hitched and stopped for a moment. We continued to move against each other, faster, harder, faster, harder. We kept up this way until I could just barely catch my breath. I was breathing so hard, it was the only thing I could focus on, besides the feeling in my lower body.

I knew I was almost there. Almost to my breaking point. But I don't want to, not just yet. If I could hold off for just a little longer….ugh.

I knew Shane was almost at his peak too. His thrusts were fast and sloppy, breathing labored and pants. It would only be a few more thrusts before I came, I couldn't stand it, not anymore. The feeling was just too strong for me. With one, two, three, four more thrusts and _ohohohmy- ohmygooo…_ And I came undone. I fell against his chest and just laid there. I couldn't move, too tired.

Shane kept going. He thrusted a few more times. I felt his hips hitched and slam against my own. He buried his face in my neck as he came.

After a few, long, quiet moments, Shane lifted his head to look at me. I just sat there and stared into his eyes, though the passionate look wasn't gone, the dark, devilish gleam that was once there was replaced by something, but I couldn't tell what it was. He stared back at me with that look in his eyes. I was curious to know what it was, what he was thinking when he looked at me. Why did he look at me like that? He seemed content, just perfectly content right where he was.

I lifted myself off of him and stood up slowly. I turned away from him and started looking for my clothes on the forest floor. I found my underwear laying a little ways from Shane's shirt. I walked over and picked them up before putting them on. As I stood upright again, I felt hands rest themselves on my hips and pull me back. I hit a hard chest. I turned my head and looked up over my shoulder to see Shane. He bent down a put his lips back onto my neck.

"Shane." I said with a serious tone.

Shane started kissing my neck and pulled me closer so that my back was flush against his stomach.

"Shane." I said with a firmer tone than before.

His hands tightened their grip on my waist. He kept his lips on my neck ,they were trailing up to behinds my ear. He didn't stop and I was getting irritated.

"Shane! Knock it off!" I yell turning around and pushing him off of me.

He stumbled backward a bit and looked at me surprised. He didn't stop looking at me. I just looked at him. Turning my head away I went over to my shorts and slipped them on and did the same with my shirt. After I tucked the front of my shirt in, I picked up Shane's shirt and turned back to face him. He was zipping up his pants and then looked up at me, surprise still on his face, but it was a blank expression too. I took a step toward him, and threw his shirt at him. I turned and was about to walk away when he stopped me.

"Sorry, Liv."

I turned back to him and walked over to him.

He took a step closer to me. His head leaned down a little bit.

"I just want you." He said quietly.

He leaned down further to my face and tried to kiss me. I pushed him away again.

"Dammit Shane!" I said angry before walking off the way I had came.

I was stomping through the forest heading in the direction that lead back to the camp, when I heard a crunching noise of someone walking on fallen leaves. I immediately stopped and began to look around. I kept hearing the snapping and cracking and crunching of twigs and leaves under someone's feet. If it was a walker or someone else, I wouldn't know. I dropped to my knees and crawled over to where there was a lot of tall grass and bushes. I hid there and lifted my head only slightly to see if I could find the person.

I would assume it was Shane if I didn't know him as well as I do. He made me angry, he would know not to follow me.

I kept hearing all those sounds around me. I felt like I was coming in directions and that I was the center. I could hear the noise stop not that far from me. I looked up and I saw a man not far away looking in the opposite direction as me. I got up from my knees, but still in a crouching position, I began to back away slowly. I heard another 'snap' and felt something break under my foot. I looked under my foot to see that I had stepped on a twig, making that noise, and alerting the man of my presence.

The man whipped around now facing me. Weapon up and in the defense position. His crossbow right in my face as I fell on the ground laying on my back.

"What the hell you doin' out here?" Daryl asked.

I just looked at him for a moment, still scared and waiting for my heart to return to its normal pace, I didn't answer him right away.

"Well?" he asked again.

I looked up at his face and finally calmed down.

"I could ask you the same thing." I said.

Daryl lowered his bow to his side and held out one of his hands towards me. I moved my gaze from his face to his hand then back to his face.

"Ain't ya' gon' take it or what?" he said sounding a little annoyed.

I lifted my hand and took his as he pulled me up from the ground.

"I'm lookin' for squirrels" He said looking around the forest.

"Didn't you just get back from hunting?" I asked him.

He kept looking around the forest for the furry little creatures.

"There's a lot of y'all in that camp. Ain't never have too many squirrels to feed all y'all." he said not once looking at me.

He lowered his bow again once he was done scoping for squirrels when he couldn't find any. He turned to face me again.

"So why you out here?" he asked nodding his head toward me.

"Looking for plants that we could use." I said looking at him.

He gave me a funny look.

"Plants? What the hell we need plants for?"

Now I gave him a funny look and then laughed.

"You can use plants for a lot a' things Daryl. Ya' know like for food and maybe some medical purposes." I laughed.

He snickered and then raised the bow again and started walking off in the woods. I followed him.

"Daryl, we have enough food for everyone. You don't need to get more squirrels."

He didn't say anything back, just kept walking further into the forest. I kept walking after him. We walked a little ways before Daryl turned around to face me again.

"Why you keep followin' me, girl? Go on! I don't need you laggin' behind me!"

I stopped as sudden as soon as he did.

"And I'd prefer that you weren't out here, but I don't think that either of us are gon' get what we want, so I'm stayin' right here."

"Fine. You stay right there. Quit following' me."

Daryl started to walk off again. Of course I followed him, ain't no way in hell I was stayin' there all by myself!

"Not what I meant and you know it. If you aren't coming back to camp with me, then I guess you're stuck with me." I said.

"Girl, just go back. I don't want ya'."

"Too bad."

"Ain't ya hear me? I don't want ya'." He near yelled.

"And I said too bad. Ain't ya' hear me?" I mimicked him.

He scoffed and turned back around, holding up his bow yet again.

About and hour and a half later Daryl and I were walking back into the camp only carrying a few squirrels, only three. We walked past a couple tents on the way up a small hill that led to the fire pits and near the RV. Sitting by one of the tents we walked past, Shane was sitting, cleaning his handheld and watching me walk with Daryl. We continued till we were at the tent that Daryl shared with his brother. He set his bow down and then slowly lowered himself down to the ground next to it. He pulled his knife from his boot. I just watched him. He looked up at me.

"Gon' hand me those squirrels you carryin' or what?" he said

I was shaken from my thoughts.

"Oh yeah, here." I said handing Daryl the string of the three squirrels I had been carrying.

He took the string from my hand more rough than I expected him to. Daryl to his knife and cut one squirrel from the string, I was still watching him. He had his knife on the squirrel about to start skinning, then he looked up at me.

"What are ya' doing?" he asked.

I sat down across from him and put my head in my hands as I leaned my elbows on my thighs.

"Just watching."

"Well don't." he said finally cutting into the animal.

I didn't move even though h told me too. I just watched Daryl skin the squirrel. I got a sudden interest in the art, no matter how disgusting it looked, Daryl had a way of making it look neat. And I really wanted to learn how to do that.

"Can I try?" I ask.

Daryl stopped moving his knife and looked up to face me. He face held a little surprise mixed with annoyance.

"What?"

"I wanna try it." I said moving my head from my hands and leaning back on my hands.

"You ain't know nothing' bout huntin' or skinni' prey." He snickered.

"Then teach me."

This time he looked really surprised.

"I ain't gon' teach you nothing'!" he said angry.

Why was he so mad?

"You said I don't know anything, why not teach me a few things?"

Daryl just looked at me for a few seconds then looked down and sighed. His hand went up into his the fell back down to his side. He looked back up at me.

"What do y'all wanna know?" He asked.

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long, but here's a new chapter. Hope you like it! **


End file.
